


出轨

by herlys



Category: crossover - Fandom, 心理罪 | Evil Minds (TV), 白夜追凶 | Day and Night (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlys/pseuds/herlys
Summary: 一个测试的梗，关键词：婚礼，出轨，只是一股脑的，这一点都不好玩。这个关键词可太刺激了，但也很雷就是了，OOC预警！





	出轨

**Author's Note:**

> 一个测试的梗，关键词：婚礼，出轨，只是一股脑的，这一点都不好玩。  
> 这个关键词可太刺激了，但也很雷就是了，OOC预警！

 

 

 

酒店更衣室内。

  
更衣室的门从里面锁住了，房间内漆黑一片，传来一阵阵短促的喘息声。

  
邰伟把周巡压在长沙发上，粗暴地往他身体里顶撞。周巡刚换好的礼服被扯得乱七八糟，领带被绑在他的双腕上。他的呼吸被邰伟掠夺，邰伟一点也不温柔地吻着他，他用手捏着周巡的下巴，强迫他把唇打开，把自己的舌头伸进去大力搅着，舔过他的牙齿和上颚，伸向他的喉咙深处。周巡被吻得连连呛气，唾液不断从张开的嘴边往下流。邰伟用大腿压制住周巡的双腿，身体不停推送，撞得周巡无力反抗。

  
邰伟终于放开了周巡的嘴，他喘着气，“这………一点………都………不………好………玩………”我要结婚了，你放过我吧。邰伟声音比平时还要低沉，他像是要把周巡吃了，“你以为我只是一股脑的？就是来做这个的？”说着重重地撞了他好几下。“你是我的，我要带你走。”

  
周巡闭着眼，这是他的婚礼，然而他却在这跟自己的哥哥做爱，更可怕的是他竟然想就这样做到天昏地暗，他想要时间暂停流逝，想要一直就这样算了。

  
“邰儿……我爱你。”

  
邰伟突然停止了身上的动作，震惊地看着他，然后抱着他的脸，疯狂地吻着他，吻他的嘴唇，吻他的眼角，吻他的鼻子，吻他的脸颊……

  
“跟我走吧……跟我走吧……”他一边吻一边轻声说，像是在乞求他。

  
周巡眼角的泪流了下来，绑着的手翻过来挡在两人中间。

  
“走。”


End file.
